


Roll Down The Window And Let The Wind Blow

by a_single_plum



Series: Cocktober Prompts [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Car Sex, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_single_plum/pseuds/a_single_plum
Summary: Billy and Steve make summer plans.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Cocktober Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971574
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50
Collections: Cocktober Prompt Meme





	Roll Down The Window And Let The Wind Blow

**Author's Note:**

> Written using **Prompt 11: Kidnapping** from the [Cocktober prompts](https://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/Cocktober_Prompt_Meme). I decided to post this as a standalone because it turned out longer than I expected (lol).
> 
> Title is once again taken from a Springsteen song. :p This time it's [Thunder Road](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGBXnw86Mgc).
> 
> I've read tons of smut in different fandoms over the years but this is my first time actually writing it. So this was a bit of an experiment for me and definitely an exercise in facing fears, which I couldn't have even tried in a fandom that's not as amazing and supportive as this one! <3
> 
> Feedback, including constructive criticism, is always welcome! Thank you for reading, and more than anything I hope this brings you at least a little bit of happiness. <3<3

The parking lot is almost empty as Steve walks slowly to his car, keys dangling from his fingers. 

Most students had rushed outside as soon as classes finished or even before, intoxicated by sunshine and the first hints of summer after Hawkins' dull winter days.

But Steve lingered after practice. He took his time getting dressed and fussed with his hair until the coach practically threw him and the other two stragglers out of the locker room. He's got nothing to do except homework that he figures is useless at this point, and he's not in a hurry to go home to another lecture.

He's just reached his car when he hears quick footsteps. A second later someone presses against him.

"This is a kidnapping," Billy says, voice low and sultry in his ear.

Steve smiles and leans back into Billy's warm embrace.

"Oh, really?" he says. "Should I be afraid?"

Billy kisses his earlobe and hugs him tighter, as if they hadn't just seen each other at practice. As if he never wants to let go. "Absolutely. I'm gonna drag you off somewhere all alone. Somewhere no one will ever find us."

Steve turns his head, lips grazing against Billy's. "And what are you gonna do with me?"

"Whatever you want," Billy says.

Steve's smile widens and he twists around to kiss Billy properly.

They both get into the Camaro and head away from Hawkins, windows rolled down and music turned up. They end up parked near a railroad crossing on a deserted back road, a breeze blowing through the lowered windows and nothing in sight but empty fields.

In the small backseat they kiss and touch each other through their jeans until they're both hard and desperate for more. It takes a bit of maneuvering but soon Steve has Billy against the car door. He leans across the seat to mouth at Billy's dick through thick denim, reveling in the heat from their bodies and the little sounds Billy's making.

He keeps doing that until Billy tugs gently at his hair. "Steve, baby, _please_."

Steve undoes Billy's jeans and reaches up to kiss him as he wraps a hand around his dick and strokes it a couple of times. 

Billy moans and thrusts into his hand. Steve kisses him again and slides back down. Keeping his eyes on Billy's he takes Billy's cock into his mouth. He takes his time, running his tongue along the shaft, sucking lightly, teasing until Billy is begging "Steve... _please_ ", before sucking him off properly.

Billy comes hard, moaning and tightening his fingers in Steve's hair as he spills down Steve's throat. Steve reaches for his own cock as he swallows. It only takes a few strokes before he finishes and lets Billy's cock slip out of his mouth. Billy's already pulling him up for a kiss, and Steve kisses back until they're both breathless and a bit giddy.

When they've cleaned up and straightened out their clothes, Steve takes Billy's hand.

"This was fun, babe," he says. "Shit, you should kidnap me more often. Take me away for good."

Billy's lips part, then he swallows hard and drops his gaze.

Steve frowns. "What? What's wrong? Did I do something?"

"No!" Billy says. "Fuck, no. I just - I didn't want to say anything yet. But a friend back home offered me a summer job. Lifeguarding at the beach."

"Oh." Steve puts on his brightest smile. "That's great, Billy. Really great. When are you - " He pauses to clear his throat. "When are you leaving?"

"Steve." Billy squeezes Steve's hand. "I haven't said yes yet."

"Why not?" Steve asks. "It's perfect for you."

"Because I just found out," Billy says. A shy smile crosses his face. "And because I want you to come with me."

Steve's mouth falls open slightly and he blinks. "What?"

"I want you to come with me," Billy repeats, speaking quicker now. "If you want to. You can stay with me. You'll have no trouble finding a job. I'll teach you to surf, show you all my favorite places...what do you say?"

Steve can't speak. All he can think is what it means to spend the summer with Billy in California. What it means that Billy wants him to.

He meets Billy's hopeful gaze and takes a deep breath.

"Yeah," he says. "Yeah, I want to. But - " A grin tugs at his lips. "I thought I already knew all your favorite places."

Billy stares, wide-eyed, before his mouth starts to twitch and then he's laughing outright. Steve manages to keep his composure for a few more seconds before he bursts into laughter too.

They're still laughing when Billy lunges across the center console to wrap Steve in a crushing hug. Steve hugs back just as tight.

They're still laughing when their lips meet in a tender kiss.

Steve's so happy he feels like he'll be laughing all summer.


End file.
